New Family : Beginning Of The Story
by mommiji aki
Summary: Setiap orang mempunyai pilihannya sendiri, seperti halnya gadis bernama Mizki. Dia tidak pernah turut campur pada keputusan yang telah dibuat orang lain, bahkan keputusan sang ayah yang memilih untuk menikah untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi ia belum tahu, kalau sikapnya kali ini bisa merusak iramanya. Dan begitulah awal cerita ini dimulai...


**New Family : Beginning Of The Story**

**Disclaimer **: Yamaha

**mommiji aki**

**2012**

1 of 3

* * *

"Menikah?" Aku menatap ayah yang juga menatapku balik. Terlihat sedikit gugup menantikan respons dariku. Kuperhatikan pria di hadapanku dengan saksama.

Ayah seorang pria berkepala tiga, wajahnya yang menunjukkan garis kedewasaan menguatkan kesan karismatiknya. Walau sudah memiliki seorang anak gadis dan selalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya sebagai direktur sebuah perusahaan pembangunan yang tidak jarang membuatnya stres, tidak mengurangi ketampanannya sama sekali. Rambut panjangnya masih berkilau sempurna, bahkan terkadang membuat iri karena rambutnya yang kelihatan lebih sehat dari milikku.

Memang sudah delapan tahun sejak ibu meninggal. Bukannya aku tidak mengerti kalau ayah kesepian selama ini, tapi tidak sekali pun beliau menunjukkannya di hadapanku jadi kupikir ayah masih bisa mengatasinya. Paling tidak masih ada aku di sampingnya bukan?

Tapi sekarang ia menunjukkannya padaku, bahwa dia kesepian. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa ayah berkencan dengan seseorang. Memang sejak beberapa bulan lalu ayah selalu tampak berada dalam _mood _yang baik. Tidak ada sorot kesepian seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat aku secara tidak sengaja menemukannya sedang merenung sendirian. Sekarang semua jelas, ayah sudah pasti berkencan dengan wanita ini tanpa sepengetahuanku dan mereka serius karena sekarang ayah menyodorkan kenyataan ini padaku.

"Itu pilihan _otou-sama, _Mizki tidak akan menghalangi." Aku kembali menyantap makan malamku yang sempat terhenti. Bukan seperti ayah akan langsung putus dengan wanita ini begitu aku menolak dia akan menikah kan? Lagipula biar bagaimana pun aku tahu ayah kesepian dan keberadaan seorang anak jelas berbeda dengan seorang istri. _Toh_, dengan adanya ibu baru bukan berarti ayah melupakan keberadaan ibu_ku _yang sudah tidak ada. Ayah bukan pria brengsek macam itu. Aku sendiri yang akan menghajarnya dengan tanganku jika itu benar, tidak peduli dia adalah seseorang yang membuatku terlahir di dunia ini.

Aku dapat mendengar tarikan nafas lega dari ayah. Kurasa ia lega karena telah melewati bagian tersulit dari seluruh proses yang akan ia hadapi, memberitahu anaknya tentang kehadiran orang baru di antara mereka.

"Dia wanita yang baik. Kupikir dia pasti bisa jadi ibu yang baik juga untukmu. Dia memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darimu, kurasa kalian bisa akrab karena perbedaan usia kalian tidak begitu jauh."

Aku mendengarkan acuh. Bukan urusanku jika wanita ini memiliki seorang anak atau tidak. Bukan rencanaku untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan istri baru ayah dan anak mereka nantinya. Jangan salah, aku menerima kehadiran dua orang calon penghuni rumah ini nantinya. Apapun yang membuat ayah bahagia tentu saja tidak akan kutolak. Seperti ayah yang selalu membanting tulang demi diriku, aku juga rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan ayah.

"Jadi rencananya, jumat ini aku ingin kalian bertemu. Bagaimana?" Aku kembali menatap ayah. _Well_, aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun jumat ini.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

"Menikah?" Aku menghela nafas samar, bosan mendengar kata itu.

Sekarang jam pelajaran kosong. Aku baru saja memberitahukan teman-temanku soal berita yang baru kudengar tadi malam. Mereka mengajakku pergi untuk _hang-out, _karena itu aku mengatakan berita tersebut.

"Kau baru akan melihat calon _kaa-san_-mu jumat ini?" Cul—gadis berambut merah yang dikuncir satu—temanku sejak kecil berbicara. "Berarti ayahmu tak pernah bilang ia berkencan dengan seorang wanita sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Sedekat apapun kami, pasti ada satu-dua hal yang tidak bisa diceritakan pada satu sama lain dengan gamblang."

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Kali ini seorang gadis berambut violet yang mengenakan topi berbentuk kelinci yang angkat bicara. Aku heran kenapa tidak ada guru yang menegur Yukari karena selalu mengenakan topi itu di sekolah.

"Tidak. Itu pilihan _otou-sama, _aku tidak keberatan." Jawabku dengan jawaban yang sama yang kuberikan pada ayah. "Lagipula apa gunanya menolak? Paling tidak _otou-sama _tidak perlu lagi merasa kesepian."

"Kau dan _father complex _milikmu, Mizki." Celetuk Prima—gadis berambut hitam lembut seperti model iklan—bersuara.

"_I'm not!_" Bantahku menoleh padanya. Rupanya ucapanku justru mengundang tawa ketiga gadis tersebut. Aku bertopang dagu dan menatap mereka kesal. Ketiga temanku ini senang sekali menggunakan istilah itu untuk menggambarkan rasa sayangku pada ayah. Katanya terkadang kedekatan kami terlihat tidak normal, lebih seperti sepasang kekasih daripada hubungan darah.

Hey, apa salahnya bermanja-manja pada ayahmu sendiri?

Pandangku tak sengaja teralih keluar kelas dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang melambai padaku. Aku melambai balik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Cul, kau kedatangan tamu." Aku menyeringai dan menunjuk pemuda tadi. Cul dan ketiga kepala lainnya menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk. Wajah Cul memerah melihat siapa yang tersenyum padanya dari luar kelas.

"Erm, sebentar ya." Cul segera berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu diiringi tawa kecil dari kami.

Pemuda tadi—berambut merah seperti Cul—bernama Rev. Dia sepupu tidak sedarah—maksudku Rev adalah keponakan dari suami tantenya Cul. Secara tidak langsung mereka jadi sepupu walau tidak sedarah kan? Atau ada istilah yang lebih tepat untuk menyebutnya? Aku tidak tahu soal itu.

Satu yang jelas adalah keduanya saling meyukai tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak sepakat untuk jadian saja. Maksudku, sifat protektif Rev terhadap Cul, sikap perhatian Cul pada Rev, bagaimana mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama, suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka, dan lain hal yang orang buta pun akan sadar kedua sejoli itu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi keduanya jalan di tempat, tidak ada yang berani mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu.

Sikap dua kekasih—mari kita sebut mereka kekasih walau mereka mengaku belum jadian—tersebut selalu membuat kami yang menontonnya menjadi gemas sendiri. Ingin rasanya berteriak di depan keduanya bahwa mereka seharusnya jadian saja.

Yah, itu hak mereka. Tapi jika salah satu dari mereka tidak segera mengambil inisiatif, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan tersakiti. Jika itu terjadi, kurasa aku hanya akan tersenyum hambar.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa terasa hari ini sudah hari jumat, hari pertemuanku dengan calon ibu serta saudaraku. Kalau kalian bertanya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan tidak berdebar-debar menantikan pertemuan ini.

Aku memandang bayanganku dalam cermin. Ayah bahkan khusus membelikan dress baru untukku demi pertemuan ini. Kurasa ayah sangat berharap pertemuan ini berlangsung dengan baik. Itu artinya aku dan calon ibu serta saudaraku dapat menerima satu sama lain dan bisa menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain.

"Mizki? Kau sudah siap?"

"Sebentar _otou-sama_."

Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki ayah yang menjauh dari balik pintu kamar. Aku kembali memandang pantulan diriku di cermin, berputar satu kali dan tersenyum. Aku memang tidak antusias untuk bertemu calon keluarga baru ini, tapi tampil baik di hadapan orang lain itu lain lagi ceritanya.

Meraih tas kecil di atas kasur, aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Aku menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah untuk menemui ayah—yang sepertinya sangat gugup dan tidak sabar.

Pertemuan makan malam ini diadakan di luar rumah. Aku cukup heran mengenai hal ini. Kenapa bukan di rumah kami saja? Maksudku, makanan rumah itu lebih baik. Lagipula membuang uang hanya untuk pertemuan ini hanya sia-sia.

Aku sudah setuju dengan ayah menikahi wanita ini, apa lagi yang perlu dicemaskan? Aku juga tak butuh kesan baik, _toh _aku tak akan ambil pusing soal sifat wanita ini. Kecuali dia merusak harmoniku, itu beda cerita.

"Hey. Kau cantik sekali." Aku memutar mataku.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku acuh. Ayah terkekeh mendengar jawaban bernada sinis dariku.

Kami segera berangkat menuju restauran yang cukup mewah. Kurasa ayah benar-benar ingin membuat kesan baik pada pertemuan (calon) keluarga ini. Semuanya dipersiapkan dengan sangat baik. Bahkan kedatanganku dan ayah di restauran tersebut cukup heboh dengan sambutan dari para pelayan di sana.

"Tidakkah ini berlebihan?" Akhirnya aku menyuarakan keberatanku. Ayah menoleh, wajahnya terlihat merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan tak suka. Maksudku, _otou-sama _yang paling tahu kalau aku lebih suka masakan rumah." _Yeah, _sudah kubilang kan kalau kami itu _dekat_. Aku nyaris selalu membicarakan setiap hal pada ayahku, sedetail mungkin. Itu artinya ayah memegang semua rahasiaku bahkan yang tidak diketahui oleh teman-temanku.

"Ini restauran yang ingin sekali _kaa-san_-mu kunjungi. Kupikir ini kesempatan bagus."

'_Kaa-san!' _Seruku dalam hati histeris. Bahkan ayah sudah memanggil calonnya dengan sebutan itu pada anaknya. Ayah pasti benar-benar serius.

Aku menghela nafas kesekian kalinya minggu ini. Oke, aku tak akan melanjutkan protesku. Hanya masalah makan malam. Tidak makan di rumah tidak akan membunuhku.

"Itu dia." Aku menoleh pada meja tempat kami diantarkan oleh seorang _waiter_.

Aku menemukan seorang wanita yang kelihatan masih muda. Tapi perkiraanku dia paling tidak pasti seusia ayah. Bagaimana pun dia juga telah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan lebih tua tiga tahun dariku.

Sepertinya wanita tersebut menyadari kehadiran kami. Ia tersenyum dan melambai pada kami, ayah balas melambai kecil dengan wajah antusias.

_Please _ya, kalian bukan lagi anak sekolah menengah.

_Waiter _yang mengantar kami membungkuk setelah membantuku duduk. Aku tersenyum padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, lalu ia berbalik pergi.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Ayah bertanya pada wanitanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. Aku berusaha agar tidak memutar mataku.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru datang." Aku menunduk, pura-pura sibuk dengan isi tasku, tidak ingin melihat adegan romantis ayah dengan calonnya.

Ponselku bergetar, spontan aku tersenyum senang. Paling tidak aku tidak akan seperti orang bodoh, berpura-pura sibuk padahal nyatanya hanya menunduk agar bisa lepas dari adegan di hadapannya.

_From : Usagi-Yu_

_Bagaimana makan malamnya?Aku dan yang lainnya sangat penasaran X3_

Yukari! Aku mengetik balasannya dengan cepat.

_To : Usagi-Yu_

_Baru mulai. Tapi kau menyelamatkanku, sungguh._

"Mizki?" Aku mendongak mendengar suara ayah memanggilku. Spontan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahku melihat dua orang dewasa di meja ini memperhatikanku. Aku menangkap senyum lembut dari wanita di sebelah ayah.

"Kamu yang bernama Mizki-_chan_? Wah, sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Aku hanya tersenyum saja mendengar kalimat itu. Kurasakan ponselku kembali bergetar, Yukari pasti sudah membalas lagi.

"Mizki, ini Iroha. Iroha, ini Mizki." Ayah memperkenalkan kami, aku mengangguk kecil.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Sapaku tersenyum semanis yang ku bisa.

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Kita akan menjadi keluarga kan." Tidak heran lagi mendengar nada mantap di suaranya. Ayah memang serius dengan wanita ini.

"Aku senang sekali akhirnya kalian bertemu." Ayah berkata dengan nada puas. Sepertinya pertemuan ini berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan. "Ah, kemana Yuuma?"

Aku menunduk, mencoba membuka _email _balasan dari Yukari sementara ayah kembali berbicara dengan calonnya.

_From : Usagi-Yu_

_Hahaha. Apa maksudmu aku menyelamatkanmu? Apa ada yang salah dengan calon _kaa-san_-mu? Bagaimana dia? Cantikkah? Jelekkah? Ayo kasih tahu XD_

_To : Usagi-Yu_

_Jangan sembarangan kau _rabbit!_ Bagaimana pun dia pilihan _otou-sama-ku_, tidak mungkinlah dia memilih pendamping yang jelek. _Well, _harus kuakui dia cukup cantik. Walau masih lebih cantik _kaa-san-ku.

Kali ini Yukari membalas lebih cepat.

_From : Usagi-Yu_

_Boooo! Bilang saja kau cemburu karena akhirnya perhatian _otou-sama-mu _akhirnya harus terbagi. Kau dan _father complex-_mu XDD_

Aku menggeram kecil. Kesal, aku mematikan ponselku. Biar saja Yukari dan yang lainnya mati penasaran mengenai makan malam ini. Biar saja mereka tersiksa selama dua hari mengenai cerita makan malam ini.

"Mizki-_chan_?" Aku sedikit terkesiap mendengar suara asing di telingaku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Sejak tadi kau menunduk." Suara Iroha—dia belum ibuku, baru calon, ingat?—terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Iroha-_san_. Hanya membalas _email _dari teman." Ia tersenyum, ada kilat kecewa di matanya. Sepertinya dia merasa terganggu dengan panggilan yang kuberikan. Yah, aku juga tidak bisa sembarangan langsung memanggilnya ibu kan?

'_Bisa saja tiba-tiba pernikahannya batal.' _Pikirku jahat.

Aku memang kesal dengan julukan _father complex _yang diberikan padaku. Tapi malam ini harus kuakui julukan yang diberikan padaku itu sepertinya ada benarnya. Aku memang tidak menyukai pikiran untuk berbagi perhatian ayah.

Selama ini kami hanya hidup berdua setelah ibu meninggal. Kurasa memang wajar jika ada rasa tak suka di benakku mengenai kehadiran tiba-tiba dua orang asing sekaligus dalam lingkaran kebahagiaan kami selama ini.

Ralat, hanya aku, karena pada akhirnya ayah memang mencari pendamping baru.

"Pasti salah satu temanmu." Tebak ayah yakin.

"Oh bukan. Hanya kelinci yang kabur dari penangkarannya, _otou-sama._"

"Yukari ya. Dia sepertinya senang sekali menggodamu."

"Seperti _otou-sama _tidak saja. Tahu tidak, _otou-sama _harus bergabung di pesta kecil kami lain kali. Kurasa kalian akan jadi sahabat kental karena akulah yang akan jadi objek sasaran kalian."

Ayah tertawa lepas mendengar perkataanku. Aku serius tentang itu. Ayah tahu mengenai julukan _father complex _yang diberikan padaku.

Reaksinya saat pertama mendengar itu adalah mengajakku pergi kencan! Esoknya ketika ketiga temanku datang ke rumah, ayah memamerkan foto hasil kencan kami pada mereka dengan senangnya. Sejak saat itu aku tahu, tidak baik bagiku jika ayah jadi terlalu dekat dengan teman-temanku, terutama Yukari. Mereka senang sekali menggodaku.

"Kalian akrab sekali." Iroha kembali buka suara. Ia tersenyum senang melihat interaksi kami tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum saja sementara ayah masih menyisakan tawanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Satu lagi suara asing merasuk ke telingaku. Menoleh, aku menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang berpenampilan... unik?

Sungguh, pemuda ini unik, dan ketika aku bilang unik berarti dia benar-benar _unik. _Tingginya tidak normal menurutku, hampir setinggi ayah yang notabene hampir mencapai dua ratus senti. Penampilannya nyentrik dengan warna rambut merah muda—sepertiku!—dan bermata emas. Ia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dengan kerah putih dan memadankannya dengan dasi merah muda yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya. Bawahannya _jeans _seperti biasa dan sepatu kets putih.

Atau lebih tepat aku bilang nyentrik? Menyilaukan? Luar biasa? WOW?

_Whatever._

"Ah, Yuuma. Kau terlambat." Iroha berkata ketika pemuda yang ia panggil Yuumasudah duduk dan terlihat nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Maaf tentang ini _kaa-san_. Aku sedikit terjebak tadi di tempat kerja."

"Jangan permasalahkan hal itu." Ayah bersuara kemudian menoleh padaku. "Mizki, ini Yuuma_._ Anak Iroha-san dari pernikahannya sebelumnya. Yuuma_, _ini Mizki anakku, cantik kan."

Aku tidak mengerti maksud ayah, tapi aku tetap tersenyum pada calon kakakku itu.

"Yuuma saja _tou-san_—" Dia bahkan sudah menyebut ayah dengan _tou-san!_ "—dan ya, calon adikku ini memang cantik."

"Manis, jika kalian tak keberatan." Aku mendelik pada ayah. Ia tahu betapa aku tak suka dipanggil cantik. Itu milik ibu, aku itu manis. Mungkin terdengar percaya diri sekali, tapi itu memang pujian yang biasa ayah berikan.

Serius, kalau kalian melihat foto ibuku, kalian juga pasti akan mengatakan ia sangat cantik. Terlalu cantik hingga rasanya aku tak merasa pantas dipanggil dengan pujian itu. Aku suka pujian—siapa yang tidak?—karena itu aku tak akan menolak pujian. Tapi daripada dibilang cantik, aku lebih suka dipanggil manis.

Ayah tertawa. Sepertinya yang tadi itu sengaja.

"Baiklah manis. Sepertinya kita akan jadi saudara yang manis?" Ada nada menggoda di suara itu. Yuuma dan ayah akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Bagus. Satu lagi orang yang senang mengejekku.

.

.

.

Pertemuan makan malam berlangsung cukup lama. Tidak lama setelah Yuuma datang, kami memesan makan malam. Kami juga berbincang-bincang selama makan. Selesai dengan makan malam, kami segera pulang. Dan yang kumaksud dengan 'kami' dan 'pulang' adalah kami semua. Semua yang berarti adalah bukan hanya aku dan ayah tapi juga Iroha dan Yuuma.

Betapa akrabnya kami sekarang.

Selama makan malam aku menemukan bahwa Iroha bercerai dengan suaminya karena suaminya yang selalu menyiksa dirinya dan Yuuma. Mereka berpisah saat Yuuma berada di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan mendapatkan pekerjaan _part time _-nya yang sekarang.

Aku cukup kesal mendengarnya. Aku tak suka kekerasan tanpa alasan, itu hanya tindakan pengecut.

Selain itu, aku juga menemukan Iroha itu wanita yang sabar dan penyayang. Terkadang ia terlalu bersemangat hingga terlihat kekanakan, tapi dia sungguh wanita dewasa.

Hal yang paling membuatku sebal adalah kenyataan bahwa Yuuma memiliki sifat ayah_ku_ yang jahil. Tidak jarang ketika ayah 'membongkar' aib milikku, Yuuma menyahutinya yang membuat ayah semakin tertawa makin lepas.

Tidakkah ayah dan Yukari saja cukup untuk menyiksa hidupku?

Tapi dari semua itu, hal yang paling kusesalkan adalah hilangnya kebiasaan rutin ayah dan aku. Jumat malam seperti ini biasanya kami habiskan bersama menonton DVD dan mengobrol sampai aku tertidur, atau ayah yang menyuruhku.

Malam ini kebersamaan itu tidak ada. Ayah sepertinya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kamar bersama Iroha.

Aku menghela nafas dan keluar dari kamarku sendiri. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, aku sudah berganti piyamaku sendiri dan sedang mengendap di rumahku sendiri.

Oke, ini memang rumahku, tapi ada orang lain juga yang tinggal di rumah ini. Maksudku tentu saja dua penghuni baru tersebut. Ayah mengundang mereka tinggal, sama saja mereka sudah tinggal di rumah _kami._

"Ah, bisa tolong buatkan sebaskom _popcorn _dan _milkshake _seperti biasa?" Tanyaku pada _maid _yang lewat di dekat tangga ketika aku turun. _Maid _itu mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap menjalankan rutinitas kami walaupun ayah tampaknya tidak ingat.

Langkahku pelan dan tak terburu-buru. Malam ini aku sendiri, jadi tidak perlu menunggu atau ditunggu oleh seseorang.

Aku memasuki ruangan yang memang khusus dibuat untuk rutinitas kami. Segera aku duduk di tempat biasa dan menoleh pada rak di samping kursi. Menimang-nimang film yang sekiranya akan ku tonton. Sendirian.

Rasanya aneh harus sendirian jika biasanya selalu bersama orang lain.

Masih sibuk memilih, seorang _maid _masuk dan meletakkan pesananku tadi di meja di hadapanku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman dan bungkukan hormat olehnya. Setelahnnya ia meninggalkanku sendiri.

Menarik laci lainnya, aku menemukan kepingan-kepingan CD rekaman. Aku menarik satu dan sadar itu rekaman dari setiap momen yang biasa kami rekam. Aku kembali mengacak laci tersebut sampai akhirnya menemukan satu keping CD yang dilabeli tulisan 'My Beloved'.

Ini pasti rekaman tentang ibu.

Tidak berpikir dua kali, aku memutuskan untuk menyetelnya.

Aku mengambil ember berisi _popcorn _dan mulai memakannya selama video terputar. Aku benar, isinya adalah mengenai ibu.

Layar TV terus menampilkan wajah ibu dalam berbagai kesempatan. Wajahnya yang cantik, rambut merah mudanya yang panjang terawat, senyumnya yang lembut, semuanya mengenai ibu.

Ibu sangat cantik. Bagiku dialah jelmaan kata cantik itu sendiri.

Aku merindukanmu ibu.

"Wah, ada ruangan seperti ini."

Aku terlonjak kaget. Spontan segera menghapus airmata yang tanpa sadar mengalir. Aku menoleh hanya untuk menemukan _calon _kakakku berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kurasa ini bukan jam yang tepat untuk menjelajah." Kataku datar. Aku langsung mematikan rekaman mengenai ibu dan berdiri. Melangkah sedikit ke depan, mengisyaratkan dia agar tidak melangkah lebih ke dalam.

"Memang bukan. Tapi aku penasaran karena tadi ada _maid _yang mengantarkan _popcorn _dan _milkshake _di malam hari begini menuju ruangan ini." Yuuma bersandar pada pintu, tangannya terlipat sementara matanya menatap lurus padaku. Seringai menyebalkan saat makan malam tadi tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kebiasaanmu untuk menguntit." Sahutku sinis.

Aku berbalik dan membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang kubuat. Bagus sekali, tidak hanya tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan ayah, tapi juga tidak bisa menjalankan rutinitas jumat malam karena adanya pengganggu.

Ember berisi _popcorn _dan _milkshake_ kubawa dengan kedua tangan. Aku keluar dari ruangan khusus tersebut, Yuuma otomatis melangkah mundur.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai _kaa-san-_ku?"

Aku berhenti melangkah dan berbalik untuk melihat pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun menatapku intens. Oh, aku benci pandangan seperti itu.

"Dan kau pikir aku menyukaimu?"

Ia terkekeh mendengar kalimatku.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak menerimaku. Tapi tidak dengan _kaa-san_." Jelasnya tersenyum terhibur.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Seperti yang kubilang, itu pilihan ayahku. Aku tidak ada andil apapun dalam hal menerima atau tidak.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan suka, tapi aku juga tidak membencinya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun tentang pilihan _otou-sama-ku_."

"Kau menerima _kaa-san_." Pernyataan. Ia pandai juga ternyata.

"Aku menerimanya." Sahutku sepakat.

"Tapi bukan sebagai _kaa-san-mu_."

Aku benci ketika orang menyodorkan langsung hal yang tidak ingin ku ungkit.

"Aku tidak menolak kehadirannya maupun dirimu."

Tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan konyol ini, aku kembali berbalik dan hendak melangkah.

"Mereka saling mencintai—"

"Cinta itu konyol!" Potongku sebelum Yuuma menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku kembali berbalik untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Aku tidak percaya cinta semacam itu."

Ada keheningan yang melanda di antara kami.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau akan menikah?"

"Menikah adalah naluri makhluk hidup, mudah saja. Pernikahan itu naluri untuk meneruskan kehidupan kita melalui kehidupan lainnya, generasi selanjutnya. Lagipula, setiap manusia sudah dijodohkan."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak percaya cinta."

"Jodoh." Aku berbalik kembali. Kali ini benar-benar memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku sendiri. "Aku tidak bicara apapun soal cinta."

.

.

.

Kenapa hari berlalu sangat cepat?

Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir ayah membujang, bukan, maksudku menduda. Itu berarti minggu terakhir aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan ayah. Bahkan sebelum memasuki bulan pernikahan pun aku sudah merasa waktuku dan ayah tidak lagi sama.

Semenjak malam pertemuan itu, Iroha dan Yuuma juga mulai pindah ke rumah kami. Tapi sejak saat itu juga aku jarang berbicara dengan mereka, terutama Yuuma. Aku mulai jarang berada di rumah pada akhir pekan, biasanya aku akan pergi keluar untuk bermain bersama Yukari dan yang lainnya atau pergi sendiri jika mereka sibuk. Bahkan aku mulai berpikiran untuk mencari kerja sambilan.

Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa melakukan itu. Tapi jika akhir pekanku tidak bisa dihabiskan bersama ayah, bukankah lebih baik aku mencari hiburan lain?

Bukannya aku tidak tahu Iroha merasa kecewa dengan sikapku, terutama juga ayah, tapi sudah kubilang sejak awal itu bukan urusanku kan? Lagipula tempatku di samping ayah juga sudah digantikan oleh Iroha dan terlebih Yuuma yang memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan ayah.

"Mizki." Aku menghentikan kakiku yang hendak melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kamarku berada. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju ruang tamu. Iroha sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya, itu permintaan ayah. Sekarang dia sudah selayaknya _misstress _rumah ini.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" Tanyaku langsung ketika kami telah sampai di ruang tamu dan duduk berhadapan. Iroha tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Apa kau tidak menerima hubunganku dan _tou-san_-mu?" Ucapnya dengan nada hati-hati.

"Itu pilihan_ otou-sama. _Aku tak akan menghalangi apapun keputusan yang _otou-sama _pikir adalah pilihan terbaik baginya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku menaikkan alisku, kurang paham dengan maksud pertanyaan tersebut. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau menerima kehadiranku dan Yuuma?"

Ah, pertanyaan itu lagi. Aku sudah bosan menjawabnya.

"Tentu. Tidak mungkin aku menolak kehadiran Anda dan Yuuma." Kataku menekan nada bosan di suaraku agar tidak terdengar.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa kau menghindariku selama ini."

Aku menghela nafas. Tentu saja hal ini akan dibahas.

"Aku tidak menghindar, Iroha-_san_. Tapi belakangan ini aku memang sering keluar rumah, karena teman-temanku mengajak pergi, bukan untuk menghindarimu. Lagipula bukankah wajar jika remaja sepertiku memang jarang berada di rumah?"

Iroha menghela nafas perlahan. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dengan wajah netral. Aku belum mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan. Sebentar lagi dia sudah akan menikah dengan ayah, aku juga menerima kehadirannya dan Yuuma, jadi sebenarnya apa yang kurang?

"Aku mengerti. Kau menerima kehadiranku dan Yuuma, tapi menerima yang seperti apa? Apa sikapmu yang berusaha menghindari kontak denganku itu berarti kau menerimaku—"

"Aku tidak menghindar." Ucapku mulai terganggu. Kenapa ia terus bersikeras mengatakan aku menghindar? Kuakui aku memang jarang berada di rumah belakangan ini, tapi apa itu jadi alasan? Apa kalau ayah jarang berada di rumah atau sesekali tidak menghubungiku aku langsung mengatakan dia menghindariku?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Iroha menurunkan suaranya, sepertinya menyerah. "Tapi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mulai menjauh dari _tou-san_-mu?"

Aku? Menjauh dari ayah?!

Terburu-buru, aku segera berdiri. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah karena kesal.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku _tidak_ menghindari _otou-sama_!" Aku masih berusaha menahan diriku sendiri agar tidak segera berteriak saat ini juga.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi sikapmu—"

"Tanyakan pada _otou-sama_, siapa yang belakangan ini mulai sibuk di kantornya? Siapa yang mulai jarang mengucapkan banyak kata? Siapa yang mulai melupakan rutinitas yang rutin dikerjakan bersama?"

Aku tidak percaya suaraku bisa melengking seperti itu, tanpa sadar juga aku sudah merasakan tetesan air di pipiku. Tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahku yang kacau balau, aku segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tujuanku saat ini satu, menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Tentu bukan dengan berada di rumah.

.

.

.

Aku pergi ke _game center_. Yah, tempat itu salah satu tempat yang ternyata cukup menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi ketika sedang ingin menenangkan diri. Tenggelamkan dirimu pada aktivitas yang bisa membuatmu menggila.

Setelah aku berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan dengan berjalan kaki hingga lelah. Kemudian aku beristirahat di taman dan membeli makanan ringan kedai-kedai kecil di dekat taman. Rasanya aku benar-benar berhasil menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak memilih untuk berkunjung ke salah satu rumah sahabatku. Sudah pasti karena ayah dengan mudah akan menemukanku. Teman-temanku itu cukup realistis untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini. Mereka bukannya tidak memihak padaku, tapi mereka tidak suka dengan tindakan 'kabur' yang kulakukan. Ponselku juga kumatikan agar keberadaanku tak mudah dilacak.

Sepertinya aku cukup lepas kendali tadi. Aku tidak menyangka Iroha akan mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Kupikir dia hanya akan diam saja dan membiarkan ayah yang menangani masalah perilaku ku. Dan dia mengatakan kata kunci yang membuatku berhasil mengamuk.

Aku menghela nafas. Sebaiknya masalah ini segera diselesaikan. Maka aku berdiri dan segera berjalan pulang. Aku tahu hal pertama yang akan menerpaku begitu sampai rumah adalah masalah. Tapi mengenai hal itu mudah saja, sedekat apapun aku dengan ayah, ada kalanya dia tidak bisa membacaku.

"Aku pulang." Salamku ketika membuka pintu rumah. Derap langkah kaki segera terdengar, itu pasti ayah dan komplotannya. "Hai, senang melihat kalian berkumpul." Sapaku riang.

"Mizki—"

"Ah, Iroha-_san_, aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku berteriak seperti tad. Maafkan aku." Aku membungkuk pada Iroha, meminta maaf dengan tulus. Aku menaikkan kepalaku, wajahku sedikit memerah karena seluruh mata mengarah padaku.

"Mizki—"

"Aku tahu." Aku kembali memotong ucapan apapun itu yang akan dikeluarkan oleh ayah. Tidak sopan memang, tapi aku harus. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku juga minta maaf pada _otou-sama _kalau apa yang kukatakan pada Iroha-_san _tadi siang menyinggun _otou-sama, _itu berarti kau juga Yuuma. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika aku bilang aku menyerahkan seluruh keputusan di tangan _otou-sama_. Aku juga sudah berkali-kali mengatakan aku menerima kehadiran keluarga baru kita. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu, bukan hanya karena perasaan bersalah yang melandaku."

"Tapi, Mizki... aku..." Aku menghampiri Iroha dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku menerima keberadaan Anda, Iroha-_san_?" Aku tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan kata-kataku. "Sikapku memang seperti ini. Mungkin kau tidak mengerti karena kau baru saja mengenalku. Tidak apa-apa, karena kita akan saling mengenal setelah ini."

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku ditarik dalam pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. Aku menghela nafas kemudian membalas pelukan ayah dengan erat. Ini mungkin yang terakhir kalinya.

"Maafkan _tou-san _karena terlalu sibuk belakangan ini—" Aku mendorong ayah dan berkacak pinggang.

"Mizki tak mau dengar perkataan maaf _otou-sama_. Mizki sudah besar, jadi bukan masalah jika tidak ada _otou-sama_ yang selalu bersamaku." Aku menggaruk pipiku gugup. "Yaaah, mungkin kemarin Mizki sedikit bingung saja sih. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

Aku nyengir lebar. Katakanlah aku seorang pendusta. Tapi aku tahu betul ayah. Jika aku terus menyebabkan masalah sepele ini dibesarkan, ayah akan memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Iroha. Ayah tipe yang serius, aku tahu dia lebih memilih mengorbankan hidupnya untukku. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa menerima hal seperti itu, tidak tentu saja.

Aku menghormati ayah, karena itu aku menerima keputusannya. Bahkan jika itu berarti bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar aku sukai.

"Dan Mizki tidak menerima alasan apapun lagi." Aku menunjuk ayah yang sudah bersiap melontarkan sesuatu.

"Aku berharap pernikahan _otou-sama _berjalan dengan baik."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berakting dengan baik." Aku berbalik dan tidak heran lagi menemukan sosok _calon _kakakku berdiri bersandar pada tembok di sebelahnya dengan tangan terlipat. Apa itu jadi ciri khasnya atau semacamnya?

Karena kalau iya, aku akan mengatakan pose itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya bertambah keren.

"Dan maksudmu adalah...?" Tanyaku mengernyit, membuat kesan tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya. Yuuma menguraikan lipatan tangannya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku tidak bodoh, begitu juga _tou-san_. Aktingmu itu payah, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana _tou-san _bisa tertipu dengan bakat rendahanmu itu."

Aku mendengus. Aku benar-benar benci tipe orang seperti pemuda di hadapanku ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Pribadi sesungguhnya dirimu pasti adalah seseorang yang kulihat pada malam waktu itu dan yang saat ini di depanku."

"Tahu apa kau soal aku?" Ucapku memandangnya tajam. Aku benar-benar benci tipe orang seperti Yuuma yang merasa dirinya tahu segalanya.

"Tak ada." Sahutnya menaikkan bahunya dengan kasual.

"Kalau begitu jangan menilaiku sembarangan!" Balasku lagi jelas merasa terganggu.

"Tak ada." Ulangnya membuatku mengernyit. "Aku memang tak tahu apapun tentangmu saat ini. Tapi aku akan mencari tahu segera." Ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku mendelik horor padanya yang segera berbalik dari hadapanku.

"Aku benci kau!" Seruku kesal. Tapi yang kudengar darinya hanyalah suara tawa.

.

**END 1/3**

.


End file.
